


annoyance

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Pettiness, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Hannibal has come into a new habit while in prison.
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> for the **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> this is canon and you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> enjoy!

"I will take your toilet away if you keep at it, Hannibal," Alana threatens.

Hannibal smiles at her from the other side of the glass, having managed to cut into his prison jumpsuit enough to be able to pull it down, and therefore to access his own nether regions. Masturbating has never been an habit of his— he's always either come to other people or simply has ignored his desire, for the most part— but the annoyance that it produces the two psychiatrists in charge of him is too great to pass up.

Hannibal keeps one hand on his own thigh, the other one on his cock, stroking himself lazily as he makes eye contact with Alana. Chilton has long since decided he wants to have a _coffee break_ , and no one stopped him. His flushed red face was quite a sight, though, one he is happy to get stuck in his mind for the foreseeable future.

"You are incorrigible," Alana grumbles, looking away.

"It is my utmost pleasure that you helped get me a life sentence, Dr. Bloom," he says. "I can be here for much longer like that. No need to wait for my execution date when there isn't one."

"Much longer to annoy me and Frederick," she says.

"Indeed," he agrees. "I am having a lot of fun with annoyance. It is a grand emotion."

"At this point, I'll call Freddie Lounds during one of these _sessions_ ," she says, sounding exhausted, "let her take pictures of you. Would you like that?"

He laughs, a mirthless sound. "Perhaps the avid readers of TattleCrime would enjoy nude photography of the Chesapeake Ripper. Who is to say, Dr. Bloom?"

Alana groans. She rubs one of her temples. "Of course you'd get off on it. Of course."

He can't help but smile and tilt his head as he gets himself off lazily. He might not be free anymore, having given up his freedom for Will, but that does not mean he can't be an annoyance, or an insufferable prisoner. Which, all in all, are one and the same, in his opinion.


End file.
